vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Way of the Steadfast Storm
"There is a dark fire in every beast, and it ignites when you put a sword in their paw. That flame burns from the moment one draws their blade until the moment it is sheathed and its fuel is one's life. That fire must be controlled, flaring only when it must and only burning what it needs to." ''-Talinn Ryalor, Fifth Rank Practicioner'' The Way of the Steadfast Storm 'is a sword style originating in the land of Fyador, excelling at allowing one to cut down many. It utilizes, in its various stages of mastery, a wooden katana, and a real katana, a wooden and real katana, and finally two real katanas at once. Its name originates from its reputation for allowing a practicioner to become a steady storm from the moment one draws his or her blade or blades until the moment it is sheathed. The style is a fusion of several old fencing styles and practical war experience, encouraging one to fight until their very last breath with whatever weapons they have available, from their blades to their paws to anything they can grasp. It is the traditional sword style of House Ryalor of Eastisle , that of the Fyadorian Reconaissance Legion,and is one of the more popular fighting styles of Fyador, formally introduced to the Vulpine Imperium in 1733. Current Practicioners '''First Rank: ''Weylin Martez, Vaelora Ryalor,' '''Imani Pyrene, Darastaja Reetur, Eirwen Nerine. '''Second Rank:' Third Rank: Fourth Rank: Fifth Rank: '''Talinn Ryalor '''Sixth Rank: Seventh Rank: Ranks The various ranks, or levels of mastery, are denoted by a small colored silk scarf worn around one's neck at all times. There are seven ranks, with the first rank being the most inexperienced and the seventh rank being the most experienced. First Rank: '''Practicioners of the first rank are known as "whitescarves" due to their innocence and inexperience with the style. It is at this level they are given their first blade, a reinforced wooden katana, to practice and defend themselves with as they are not yet skilled enough to wield a real blade without injuring themselves. They will learn the very basics of footwork, swordsmanship, and paw to paw fighting, and engage in rigorous exercise routines to build up the physical strength, speed, and stamina one will need to operate at higher levels. It is also at this stage that they are introduced to meditation as a means of focusing their mind and quelling their emotions during battle. Whitescarves are also taught basic katas, or specific moves which can be practiced alone, at this level to build up their discipline and help them learn to wield and grow comfortable with their blade without having to wait for an instructor. They will learn how to execute controlled horizontal, diagonal, and vertical strikes with their blades, as well as basic thrusts. Once they have demonstrated an acceptable level of skill, as determined by their instructor (typically in a duel with him or her, though other ways may be designed), they will be stripped of their scarf and given a new green scarf, indicating their promotion to the second rank. '''Second Rank: '''Practicioners of the second rank are known as "greenscarves", and it is at this level that they are eased into more advanced techniques and swordsmanship with their wooden blade. They are given their first introduction to "sword dances", or a set series of katas chained in order, and continue learning footwork and paw to paw combat. This level focuses not just on learning swordsmanship techniques , but also of engaging and quickly dispatching single opponents in combat with consistency, efficiency, and skill, and practicioners are taught the various joints, ligaments, and pressure points to strike at to disable opponents in moments. Once they have demonstrated their ability to effectively dispatch single opponents, their green scarf is taken away and replaced with a purple one, indicating their promotion to the third rank. '''Third Rank: Practicioners of the third rank are known as "purplescarves", and it is here that they begin to show a true mastery of the basic principles of the style. They are able to execute basic sword dances flawlessly and are easily capable of dispatching a single opponent of average or below average skill, and are now introduced to intermediate techniques as well as basic sword dances executed from the drawing of their blade. They are also introduced to techniques and practices needed to take on more than one opponent at a single time, learning how to control the flow of battle and increase their situational awareness. It is at this rank that practicioners who simply wish to learn the style for reasons of self-defense stop, as every move beyond this level is designed for killing and killing only. Once a purplescarf has demonstrated an ability to engage and defeat two opponents at once with consistency and grace, their scarf is taken away and replaced with a blue one, and they are finally given their own, custom-forged katana, having proven capable and disciplined enough to wield it for the art of killing. Fourth Rank: '''Practicioners of the fourth rank are known as "bluescarves" and at this point have mastered with entirety the art of wielding a wooden katana and all basic principles of the style. They have also competency with intermediate techniques, and are able to dispatch two average opponents at the same time with ease and grace. It is at this level that they learn to wield their real blade with effectiveness in battle for the sole purposes of killing and killing quickly. They are taught all of the remaining drawing techniques and are expected to master them, as well as all of the remaining paw-to-paw combat moves. They are taught the basics of advanced sword dances, and also on how to take on three opponents at the same time. It is at this level where roughly three fourths of practicioners stop, and where even those who are skilled spend quite some time. It is only when they have demonstrated an ability to consistently and effectively win when facing three opponents at the same time that they are stripped of their blue scarf, and given a red one. '''Fifth Rank: '''Practicioners of the fifth rank, known as "redscarves", have at this point mastered the wielding of a real katana and all intermediate and basic techniques, capable of engaging and slaying up to three opponents at the same time. They are very skilled and knowledgable warriors, and are often sought to serve as elite bodyguards or soldiers. They are taught the final advanced single-blade techniques of the style, and are now taught how to wield two katanas at once, one real and one wooden. This is a long and painstaking process, requiring much experience in battle and an iron mind and determination. The requirements to move onto the sixth rank, indicating mastery of the style, are rigorous, and only one in ten redscarves manage to reach them. The requirements are training an apprentice up to their own level, to demonstrate mastery wielding two katanas, achieving an understanding of an Atman Principle, and showing an ability to dispatch four opponents at once. At this rank, their red scarf is stripped from them, replaced with the black scarf of mastery. '''Sixth Rank: '''Practicioners of the sixth rank, known as "blackscarves", have mastered all of the aspects of the style. They are complete opposites of the whitescarves, having slain many in their pursuit of mastery, and they are referred to as "Beastslayers". They know both of the two secret techniques of the style, and they are capable of wielding two real katanas in battle. They are a terrible sight to behold on the field of battle, capable of downing four beasts at once, even capable of taking on multiple blue and redscarves and winning, and some whisper that the more advanced masters are able to push that limit to five, six, or even seven. They are sought after for advice and training, and it is not unusual for a Fyadorian lord to pay large sums of money to have one as a personal bodyguard or for them to establish their own schools. The Emperor of Fyador was known to retain seven of the finest blackscarves as part of his elite Emperor's Guard, charged with protecting his person and those of his family. Very few practicioners, perhaps as few as two or three whitescarves out of one hundred, ever reach this rank alive. There is only one more rank above that of blackscarf, and may only be conferred after a blackscarf successfully slays ten other blackscarves, whereupon the master will give himself a golden scarf. '''OOC Commentary from the author: '''This is intended to be a rank one achieves after a rather substantial amount of IC/OOC time. This will put one's character at the level of highly skilled real-life masters such as the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Hitokiri_of_the_Bakumatsu and the most skilled members of the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinsengumi. They are highly skilled and widely feared-but still mortal. '''Seventh Rank: '''Practicioners of the seventh rank, known as goldscarves, are legendary. Having taken down ten blackscarves, they are warriors who have truly mastered the art of the blade in all concievable ways, shapes, and forms. In the entire history of Fyador, less than a dozen have ever been conferred the golden scarf. Blackscarves kill eachother and beg to be allowed to learn even a portion of the insight a goldscarf has, and books written by them on the art of swordsmanship are revered treasures at every sword school in Fyador. Tales of them capable of taking down an entire company of beasts all by themselves are not unheard of, though since they are so rare, it is impossible to verify whether any of these stories are true or if they are simply part of the mythos built up around them. When a goldscarf enters a room, every Fyadorian, except for the Emperor himself, bows. There has not been a goldscarf since the middle of House Ryalor's reign in the late fifteen hundreds, though the current civil war means there are many opportunities for a blackscarf to rise up...if he or she dares. '''OOC Commentary from the author:' '''The seventh rank is the '''absolute maximum' level of mastery one can achieve. A character at this rank will be akin, or even surpass, real-life historical legends such as Miyamoto Mushashi'' or fictional characters like ''Kenshin Himura''.' Because of this, there should not be more than one goldscarf at any given time-and not played by anyone other than a Minister or someone with the permission of a Minister, and certainly not a main character. Techniques ("Sword Dances") '''Paw to Paw Techniques:' Sword Drawing Dances: Double Lightning Flash Rank Drawing Dance: To be revealed. Sword Techniques: Wolf's Fang Rank Sword Dance: To be revealed Heavenly Clover Thrust [Fifth Rank Sword Dance]: To be revealed. Secret Techniques: God-Slaying Blade Rank Succession Dance: ''To be revealed. ''Killer's Remorse Rank Final Dance: ''To be revealed. '''Improvised Techniques:' Atman Principles The Atman Principles are a series of cryptic passages left by the founders of the school, whose names are now lost to the winds of time. It is claimed that within the four line stanzas of each of these passages lies the secret to mastering techniques and abilities spoke of only in legend, and considered by many to be almost impossible, if not blatantly preternatural*. They are rumored to have an intrinsic, deep connection to each practicioner's spirit, and that such abilities rely on it rather than any physical technique. As such, it is impossible for one to learn a principle via another, as each individual's understanding is extremely subjective and personal to him or her. A blackscarf can only hope to learn a single principle, while an understanding of all is achieved only by a goldscarf. The lines emphasized, through either speech or through bold written word, give hint to the nature of a principle. List of Passages: Principle One: The light of the eyes is as a comet, ''And one is as lightning,'' The sword that kills a beast, Is the sword that saves a beast. Celerity: Those who have an understanding of this principle appear to be as a blur to those watching such that it is nearly impossible to trace their movements: all one sees is an afterimage of the attack. It is said that such beasts have attained such a high level of focus that the world appears to slow down around them. Their body is an extension of their will, and they bring this will upon the world. Principle Two: When the hubless wheel turns, ''Master or no master can stop it,'' It turns above heaven and below earth, South, north, east, and west. Will: '''Those who understand this principle have a willpower that is unmatched, enabling them to crush pain beneath it. Wounds that would cripple another beast are a mere annoyance to one with this principle, lack of food, water, or sleep does not seem to phase them, and torturing one to get information is futile. They are not immortal-a fatal wound will still kill-but they will fight standing until their very last breath. '''Principle Three: To tread on the sharp edge of the sword, To run on smooth-frozen ice, ''One needs no footsteps to follow.'' Walk over the cliffs paws free. Senses: '''Those who have achieved an understanding of this principle seem to have an intuitive, uncanny ability to sense and avoid danger from near or afar. While the exact limits of this ability are unknown, it is rumored that one with an understanding of this principle is nigh-impossible to surprise, and difficult to injure due to a seemingly natural ability to predict where attacks may fall and simply not be there when they do-it is even rumored to enable a blind beast to fight as a swordsman, perceiving the world without his eyes. '''Principle Four: The great path has no gates, '''''Thousands of roads enter it, When one passes through this gateless gate, One passes through Heaven and Earth. '''Universality: '''One with an understanding of this principle has taken to heart the idea that everything is a weapon. No longer are they bound by the weapons and techniques of the style, of katana and paw, but by their own warrior's spirit, enabling them to attain a level of skill on par with their rank in the style with almost anything that they pick up. From spoon to sword, one who has mastered this principle is deadly wherever or with whatever they may find themselves. * Things like the below: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Qzhs1Z8Rwnk&t=88 Category:Information